


Les péripéties de la fleur d'or

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [79]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Curses, Cute Ending, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Lemon, M/M, Magic, Poisoning, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 79. Suguru Daishou, roi des démons, décide de faire irruption chez les humains afin de prendre une plante magique pour sauver un être cher. N'ayant pas ce qu'il souhaite, il décide de faire chanter les deux gardiens en maudissant les deux princes. Yaoi. DaishouKen, OiNoya, KageHina.





	Les péripéties de la fleur d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut! Voici la requête 79 de Dramatical Raven avec du DaishouKen, du KageHina et du OiNoya rating M avec l'UA et le contexte suivants : Daishou est le roi des démons qui voit celui qu'il aime (Kenma) mourir. Il va dans un royaume qui garde une fleur d'or capable de tout guérir (si ça vous rappelle la version Disney de Raiponce, c'est normal) mais les membres de la famille royale et les gardiens de cette fleur l'en empêche.
> 
> Il décide donc d'empoisonner les deux princes (là j'ai fait une petite entorse pour rendre l'histoire plausible). Les gardiens vont donc partir pour les sauver. Bon, par contre, c'est la dernière fois que j'écris sur un contexte aussi détaillé (avec le recul, je trouve que j'ai tendance à perdre le fil quand j'écris vu que j'imagine beaucoup) donc c'est parti pour un UA bien fantasy. Bonne lecture. :)

L'histoire commença au fin fond des royaumes infernaux, résidences des créatures maléfiques en tous genres qui menaient tranquillement leurs vies, des fois en tourmentant les mortels, tantôt en hantant les mausolées et autres lieux maudits. Certains s'étaient même convertis en gardiens de trésors antiques mais là n'était pas le sujet de ce conte.

Depuis que le roi Suguru avait succédé à son père en tant que souverain des démons, le monarque avait fait en sorte que la relation entre les humains et les siens devienne plus diplomtique en assouplissant notamment les contrats passés avec eux lors des invocations et pour cause, lui-même s'était retrouvé à être le familier de l'un d'eux, un mage très puissant du nom de Kenma Kozume, du temps où il n'était qu'un prince et, de fil en aiguille, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Suguru l'avait donc amené dans son royaume où ils vécurent heureux malheureusement, un démon envieux de son pouvoir avait empoisonné son bien-aimé pour le plonger dans un état de dormition, piégé entre la vie et la mort sans que lui ne puisse faire quelque chose pour le guérir.

Après avoir exécuté le responsable, le roi des démons amena Kenma dans un mausolée ancien appartenant à Kiyoomi Sakusa, un mage démoniaque qui avait eu le prodige de faire en sorte que sa magie obscure ne le change pas en liche, afin de préserver l'énergie vitale qu'il lui restait. Suguru regardait l'homme qu'il aimait en effleurant de sa main la joue pâle douce mais glacée. Il lui donnait l'impression qu'il était seulement en train de dormir paisiblement si ce n'était ses fines lèvres bleutées.

La nécromancie pouvait être une solution très tentante mais il ne voulut pas que Kenma devienne un mort-vivant. "Je crois que j'ai une solution, lui conseilla alors Kiyoomi en consultant son grimoire, il existe une fleur d'or capable de tout guérir sauf les malédictions et qui posséderait par contre le pouvoir de résurrection. D'ailleurs beaucoup des notres la craignent pour cette raison et elle peut être très dangereuse si jamais tu la touches, l'avertit-il quand même.

\- Je tente quand même le coup, fit Suguru en regardant les pages du grimoire, où se trouve-t-elle?"

Kiyoomi se dirigea une des étagères parfaitement rangées de sa grande bibliothèque afin d'y prendre sa boule de cristal. "Montre-moi ce que je cherche, ordonna-t-il en passant la main sur la sphère de verre, ah voilà, dit-il pendant que l'image de la fleur apparut en plein centre d'une salle, la fleur d'or se trouve dans le monde des humains, plus précisément dans le royaume de Seijoh où elle est jalousement protégée dans le chateau de leur souverain par deux gardiens qui dètiennent le pouvoir de retirer la protection qui l'entoure.

\- Bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, déclara Suguru en invoquant un brouillard sombre afin de se téléporter, je te confie Kenma.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Kiyoomi, il est en sureté avec moi." De toute manière, étant donné qu'il vivait en reclus loin de ses congénères pour avoir la paix, personne ne viendrait l'attaquer ou sinon, ils auraient droit à une ou deux malédictions de sa création.

Pendant ce temps, dans le royaume d'Aoba Jousai, le prince ainé profitait d'un petit moment d'intimité dans sa chambre en compagnie avec l'un des gardiens de la fleur d'or au grand dam de ce dernier d'ailleurs. "Mmmm, Tooru, se plaignit Yû pendant que celui-ci couvrait son corps nu de baisers, je dois... Retourner à la salle...

-...Après mon calin du matin, Yû-chan, sussura Tooru en mordillant l'oreille du plus petit, on passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble alors laisse-moi en profiter un peu."

Yû soupira. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient tous deux beaucoup à faire, Tooru en tant que successeur en titre du roi et lui-même en tant que gardien de la fleur d'or mais là, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se reposer tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le prince voulait le manger tout crû. Bon, c'était bon, il ne se mentait pas là-dessus mais ce n'était pas le moment..."Nnnn, Tooru venait de prendre en main sa virilité, nooon, Shouyou doit être...

-... Chibi-chan peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, murmura Tooru en lui mordillant tendrement le cou, s'il-te-plait, Yû-chan, le supplia-t-il à voix basse, j'ai envie de toi."

Yû se retourna en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles chocolats qui l'imploraient du regard. "Bon, c'est d'accord, déclara-t-il en se collant à lui, je ne peux pas dire non à tes yeux de chien battu.

\- Merciiii!, s'enthousiasma Tooru en le mettant sur le dos, maintenant, laisse Oikawa-san te donner du plaisir."

Yû se laissa alors aller en appréciant la douceur des caresses sur son torse, l'excitante pluie de baisers le long de ses jambes qui l'enflamma encore plus, gémissant sous la langue taquine sur ses bourgeons de chair devenus durs par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Puis Tooru le prépara lentement avec deux de ses doigts lubrifiés à la hâte après s'être mis entre ses jambes en faisant en sorte que ça fut le moins inconfortable pour lui pour enfin entrer en lui. Yû sentit une petite douleur mais en sentant la chaleur de Tooru quand il le serra dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, il y pensa moins.

"Ah, je suis vraiment content de te connaitre, Yû-chan, déclara le prince en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Moi aussi, Tooru, lui confia Yû avec un sourire taquin, même si tu es casse-pied, des fois."

Tooru fut une petite moue avant de commencer à bouger en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son amant. Yû-chan et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, le prince ayant eu le coup de foudre pour l'apprenti-gardien à cette époque au grand dam de son demi-frère et de son meilleur ami. Ah, je l'aime tellement, se dit-il en le contemplant en train de gémir sous lui, le visage écarlate mais un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

Yû se mordit les lèvres en sentant Tooru atteindre cet endroit au plus profond de lui, il n'osait pas crier plus sinon il risquerait d'alerter Hajime mais la fièvre fut telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir sa voix, surtout au moment où Tooru accélera le rythme tout en caressant sa virilité. Celui-ci se sentit venir au moment où Yû devint plus étroit tandis que son amant céda à la jouissance dans sa main presqu'en même temps dans un cri.

Tooru se retira de lui et l'étreignit ensuite en frottant sa joue contre celle de Yû. "C'est le genre de réveil que je préfère, déclara-t-il tout guilleret. Yû eut un petit sourire. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le prince cadet de mauvaise humeur : "Tooru, tu pourrais laisser Nishinoya faire son travail, maugréa Tobio, Shouyou le cherche partout.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Yû qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tooru, je vais le rejoind...

-... Pas avant d'avoir pris ton bain, Yû-chan, le coupa Tooru en l'enlaçant de nouveau, tu peux le remplacer en attendant, Tobio-chan. Je suis certain que tu es en réalité très content de tenir compagnie à Chibi-chan, le taquina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Tobio s'offusqua sans mot dire puis claqua la porte en grommelant, les joues empourprées. Contrairement à son demi-frère, il prenait le rôle de gardien de la fleur d'or très au sérieux, c'ètait aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas déclaré à Shouyou qu'il aimait secrètement. En tant que fils de la maitresse du roi, le noiraud ne possédait aucun droit à la succession, aussi avait-il décidé de protéger les gardiens chargés de veiller sur la fleur d'or pendant que Hajime, le fils du conseiller, se formait pour prendre la place de son père une fois que Tooru serait couronné roi. Bah, il se chargera de Tooru, pensa-t-il en poussant un soupir las, moi, j'abandonne.

Tobio longea le couloir en saluant les gardes jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte où filtrait une lueur dorée depuis l'embrasure. Le noiraud l'ouvrit doucement pour découvrir un jeune homme roux en train d'arroser un lys doré brillant de mille feux en chantonnant. "Voilà, fit ce dernier tout sourire, un peu d'eau magique et le tour est joué." Il sursauta en se retournant. "Ah, c'est toi, Tobio. Noya-san n'est pas avec toi?

\- Il est occupé avec mon frère, maugréa le noiraud en fuyant son regard, encore gêné par ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

\- Je vois, s'attrista le roux avant de reprendre d'un ton plus enjoué, ben tu vas pouvoir me tenir compagnie à sa place, non?"

Tobio se retint de lui empoigner la tête tellement il était embarassé face à cette bouille mignonne. "Pourquoi pas?, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux non sans rougir un peu. Le roux eut un grand sourire, heureux d'être auprès du noiraud. Le prince Tobio et lui étaient amis depuis tout petits et même si ce dernier faisait preuve d'une grande sévérité aussi bien envers les autres qu'envers lui-même, Shouyou l'aimait tel qu'il était. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais confessé, ne souhaitant pas être un fardeau pour le prince. En tant que gardien de la fleur d'or, il se devait de protéger cette plante magique afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Tous deux s'assirent près de la minuscule alcove où était plantée la fleur d'or, Tobio ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre impulsivement la main de Shouyou qui l'interrogea du regard. Il se noya dans les pruneles océanes du noiraud quand soudain, l'apparition d'un brouillard sombre les coupa de leur contemplation. Ils virent Nishinoya et Tooru ouvrir brutalement la porte. "Shouyou, s'écria Yû, attention, j'ai senti la présence d'un dém..."Il s'interrompit en voyant la brume prendre forme humaine.

Suguru toisa froidement les humains autour de lui. Il sentit que les deux petits possédaient de l'énergie magique, signe que c'étaient les gardiens tandis que les deux autres semblaient bien se battre au vu de leurs postures de combat, l'épée à la main. "Je ne vous veux aucun mal, rèpliqua-t-il en levant la main en signe de redition, je désire seulement la fleur d'or : si vous ôtez sa protection et que vous me la donnez, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

\- Et qui te dit que nous allons te croire, démon?, rétorqua Tooru, même si vous nous attaquez moins, vous pouvez très bien nous prendre en traitre."

Suguru regarda les princes et les gardiens tour à tour. Il pouvait très bien tenter de les convaincre mais le temps pressait. Autant agir de manière drastique même si c'était contre ses principes. Le roi des démons invoqua des petites boules sombres se métamorphosèrent en petites flèches qui se logèrent dans les coeurs de Tobio et Tooru qui s'agenouillèrent face à la douleur grandissante qu'ils ressentirent.

Shouyou et Yû accoururent vers eux tandis qu'une aura noirâtre se mit à les envelopper. "Vous avez deux jours pour me donner la fleur, fit Suguru dont la brume violacée l'entourait de nouveau pour le faire se téléporter, ou sinon, je ne donne pas cher de leurs vies."

Les deux gardiens se précipitèrent vers le démon qui disparut pour leur plus grand déplaisir.

Tobio se réveilla dans sa chambre en respirant tant bien que mal, avec cette sensation fort désagréable d'un poids qui l'empêchait de respirer comme il faut. Il s'apprêta à s'asseoir quand deux mains sur ses épaules le poussaient à rester allongé. "Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, Tobio, lui intima alors Shouyou assis à son chevet, tu es en train de subir une malédiction à cause du démon, ses mains, qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, se serrèrent, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé.

\- Ne... T'en... Fais... Pas... Shouyou, haleta le noiraud en lui prenant tendrement la main.

Le roux se rembrunit encore plus en ressentant combien la prise fut molle. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du noiraud avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le dos de la main. "Je te sauverai, Tobio, déclara le roux d'un ton déterminé, je te le promets."

Il retira la main ensuite en amenant celle de celui qu'il aimait sur le lit. Cependant, le prince la leva de nouveau pour essuyer la larme qui coula sur la joue du roux avant de la caresser affectueusement tout en lui adressant un regard confiant et un faible sourire qui voulaient dire "j'ai foi en toi ".

Shouyou comprit le message et hocha la tête pendant que Tobio retira sa main pour s'endormir ensuite. Le gardien en profita alors pour quitter la chambre où il croisa Nishinoya qui avait quitté celle de Tooru, la mine assombrie. "Que fait-on, Noya-san?, demanda-t-il bien qu'il fut très tenté de prendre la fleur pour l'offrir au démon. Heureusement que son ami eut la même idée. "Nous allons donner à ce démon ce qu'il veut vu que la fleur d'or ne peut malheureusement conjurer les malédictions mais avant de partir, prévenons Hajime pour qu'il renforce la garde.

\- D'accord, valida le roux en hochant la tête d'un air entendu, mais tu connais quelqu'un capable de nous emmener au monde des démons.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Nishinoya en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, je connais exactement la personne qu'il nous faut."

Ryûnosuke Tanaka éternua avant de transporter les livraisons pour l'épicier le plus influent de la ville. Le boulot de transporteur était un petit peu fatiguant mais il ne regretta pas d'avoir quitté le monde des démons. Bon, il était aussi le familier d'un magicien très gentil mais un peu sévère mais ça, ça ne le gênait pas non plus. Bien au contraire, il aimait bien bichonner Chikara. Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées : "Ryuuuu! Eh ooooh!

Ryûnosuke se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres. "C'est toi, Noya-san? Ça fait un bail, dis donc, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, et lui, je suppose que c'est ton collègue Hinata.

\- Enchanté, fit le roux, intimidé par cet homme au faciès agressif.

\- Ryu est le familier de Chikara, lui expliqua alors Yû, un des mages du chateau mais comme tu étais souvent avec Tobio à l'époque, tu n'as probablement pas du le rencontrer, ajouta-t-il pendant que Shouyou s'empourpra légèrement, d'ailleurs, on a besoin de ton aide. Nous devons nous rendre chez les démons." Il lui expliqua ensuite ce qui s'était passé pendant que Ryûnosuke se mit à réfléchir. "Chikara n'est pas assez puissant pour ouvrir un portail. Par contre, poursuivit-il d'un ton désolé, je connais malheureusement quelqu'un qui peut le faire, il poussa un soupir, bon son familier saura le convaincre. Du moins, j'espère."

Tadashi Yamaguchi ouvrit la porte aux visiteurs. C'était rare que son maitre eut de la visite mis à part son grand frère qui venait pour avoir des nouvelles. "Bonjour, Tanaka, salua le démon, c'est rare que tu viennes ici.

\- On a besoin d'ouvrir un passage pour le monde des démons, lui expliqua alors Ryûnosuke en présentant Yû et Shouyou, voici Hinata et Nishinoya, les gardiens de la fleur d'or.

\- Je vois, fit Tadashi en les regardant tour à tour, alors la situation doit être très urgente, il héla ensuite son maitre, Tsukki, tu as de la visite."

Un grand jeune homme blond arborant des lunettes arriva en toisant froidement les visiteurs. "Les gardiens de la fleur d'or, je présume?, devina-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- Comment le savez-vous?, s'étonna Shouyou.

\- On la voit depuis votre besace, rétorqua Tsukishima en montrant la lueur dorée qui émanait de la besace que portait Yû, cachez-la mieux, vous incommodez Yamaguchi et Tanaka.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Yû en renfermant le sac en voyant Ryûnosuke et Tadashi reculer légèrement avant de continuer, on a besoin de toi pour se rendre chez les démons, poursuivit-il en regardant ce géant droit dans les yeux, tu peux nous faire un portail?"

Kei se renfrogna face à la familiarité dont ce gardien faisait preuve mais si les gardiens de la rose d'or étaient là, la sitiation devait être très urgente. "Yamaguchi, conduis-les dans la salle d'invocation le temps que je cherche mon bâton pour lancer le sort.

\- D'accord, Tsukki."

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le monde des démons, Suguru réglait quelques détails avec son conseiller quand il vit ses serviteurs s'agiter dans le couloir. Lui-même se sentit faible soudainement. "Ils sont venus avec la fleur, constata-t-il avant de s'adresser à son bras droit, Kuguri, je te laisse t'occuper du reste."

Il disparut ensuite dans une brume noire pour apparaitre devant les gardiens qui avaient l'air bien désemparés devant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux : le monde des démons ressemblait en tout point au leur si ce n'était l'architecture gothique des bâtisses et la nuit éternelle. "Le monde des démons n'est pas aussi effrayant que vous le pensez, vous les humains, déclara Suguru pendant qu'ils lui firent face, vous avez la fleur?

\- Oui, répondit Yû en lui tenant tête tandis que Shouyou se tint en retrait, que voulez-vous faire avec? Je sais que les démons ne supportent pas l'énergie présente dans la fleur d'or.

\- Je souhaite sauver quelqu'un qui m'est très cher, répondit honnêtement le roi des démons, et le temps presse, continua-t-il en claquant des doigts pour les faire téléporter, j'espère que Sakusa ne m'en voudra pas si j'amène des personnes en plus."

Kiyoomi était en train de surveiller l'état de Kenma quand son roi arriva avec deux humains qui lui étaient inconnus. " Tu aurais pu me prévenir, soupira-t-il en lançant un sort qui nettoya les chaussures de Yû et Shouyou, hors de question qu'il y ait de la crasse dans ma demeure.

\- Ce sont les gardiens de la fleur d'or, expliqua Suguru d'un ton désolé, ils me l'ont apportée. Nous pouvons enfin sauver Kenma.

\- Tu as dit, Kenma, s'enquit Shouyou avec ètonnement, il avait été choisi avant moi pour devenir le gardien de la fleur d'or quand on était petits mais il a refusé en me laissant la place. Il disait que c'était trop fatiguant."

Suguru eut un petit sourire affectueux. Ça ressemblait bien à Kenma d'agir comme ça. "Un démon l'a empoisonné, raconta-t-il ensuite en contemplant le corps endormi de son aimé, allongè sur le lit, car il savait que Kenma était mon point faible. J'étais son familier avant de devenir le roi des démons.

\- Je comprends, fit Shouyou, mon professeur en magie, Kuroo-san, m'en a parlé. Kenma est un mage hyper doué, j'aurais aimé être aussi puissant que lui."

Yû fut surpris d'entendre ça. Shouyou et lui avaient eu des magiciens un peu plus âgés qu'eux comme enseignants afin de se former dans leur rôle de gardien : si le roux avait suivi les leçons de Kuroo-san, lui avait étudié auprès de Sugawara-san. Ceci dit, contrairement à Shouyou, Yû n'avait pas eu d'autres élèves à ses cotés. En tous cas, il vit bien combien Kenma était important aux yeux du démon. "Bon. Allons guérir Kenma, déclara-t-il jovialement en se frottant les mains, mais il me faut un bol d'eau."

Kiyoomi tiqua de la langue en faisant apparaitre un bol d'eau entre les mains de Yû en claquant des doigts. "Je vais le désinfecter après, soupira-t-il en partant dans sa bibliothèque.

Yû prit alors un pétale de la fleur d'or pour le plonger dans l'eau." Voilà, il suffit de le lui fzire boire et il sera guéri.

\- Merci infiniment, dit Suguru, un sourire de gratitude aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il aurait un peu mal en buvant une gorgée de cette eau mais c'était la seule solution. Une acidité aigre franchit sa langue lorsque l'eau franchit sa bouche mais il parvint à faire boire l'eau à Kenma, ses lèvres unies en un baiser. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux en serrant Suguru contre lui. Le poison l'avait privé progressivement de ses sens et il fut heureux d'enfin ressentir la chaleur qui émanait du démon. "Merci Suguru, murmura-t-il une fois le baiser rompu en lui caressant la joue.

\- C'est grâce aux gardiens de la fleur d'or, déclara humblement Suguru en désignant ces derniers de la main.

\- Salut Kenma, salua Shouyou avec un grand sourire.

\- Shouyou? Il y avait longtemps, fit alors Kenma en s'asseyant.

\- Bon, parla Suguru en embrassant Kenma sur le front, comme convenu, je vais lever la malédiction sur les deux princes, continua-t-il en levant la main. Un léger brouillard sombre apparut de sa main aussi vite qu'elle ne disparut. "Voilà, elle est dissipée, dit le roi des démons, bon, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en invoquant de nouveau une brume qui entoura Shouyou et Yû, il est temps que vous retourniez auprès des êtres qui vous sont chers.

\- Je passerai vous voir, ajouta Kenma avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, et je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner au chateau, continua-t-il après que Suguru lui ait donné un tendre baiser.

\- Oui, je doute que Sakusa nous laisse utiliser son lit, plaisanta alors le roi des démons en l'embrassant de nouveau. Maintenant que Kenma était guéri, il ferai tout pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal tout comme il ferait en sorte qu'humains et démons puissent vivre en harmonie.

Yû fut téléporté dans la chambre de Tooru où ce dernier s'assit sur son lit en passant une main sur sa tête. "Ça va, Tooru?, demanda le plus petit avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, j'arrive à respirer de nouveau, répondit le brun avant de lui adresser un sourire mutin, et je pense que Chibi-chan et toi y êtes pour quelque chose.

\- Ben, le roi des démons n'est pas si méchant que...Ça?" Tooru venait de le plaquer au lit. "Eh, je dois remettre la fleur d'or en place.

\- Après un petit câlin, murmura Tooru en rapprochant son visage du sien, il faut bien que je reprenne des forces après cette malédiction."

Yû roula des yeux avant se laisser embrasser. Tooru ètait vraiment insatiable mais bon, il s'y était fait à la longue et au fond, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout, il avait failli le perdre.

Au mêmd moment, Tobio se réveilla en se sentant beaucoup mieux mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qur Shouyou lui sauta dans les bras. "La malédiction est levée, murmura le roux, les larmes aux yeux, je suis si heureux."

Tobio lui caressa les cheveux, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de lui lever la tête en soulevant son menton. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent suffit à leur montrer la rèponse qu'ils attendaient. Le bleu se noya dans l'ambre, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour s'unir en un doux baiser de confession. Ils décidèrent alors secrètement de ne plus se quitter, peu importe leurs fonctions à l'avenir.

Cette aventure leur avait permis de ne plus cacher leur amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. La prochaine requête sera une multipairing avec principalement du KuroKen et on se revoit pour Convoitise éphémère avec un chapitre riche en révélations et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza, mais avant un peu de repos puisque j'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à me concentrer pour écrire d'où la fin précipitée. A bientôt. :)


End file.
